


Плакальщик

by Nameless_Broom



Series: землянка [2]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Leadership, Loneliness, Misunderstandings, Original Mythology, Other, Philosophy, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: На берегу пустынных волнстоял он, дум великих полн,и вдаль глядел.
Series: землянка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843009





	Плакальщик

**Author's Note:**

> соответствующий пост - https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2431
> 
> дата - 04.02.18

Зонтопия часто теряет себя под водой. Она хорошо тонет и гнусно захлебывается под глыбой моря-океана, когда он буянит и разрывает песчаный камень берегов. Она как корабль, который стремится заронить себя в морскую волну, чтобы поскорее встретить в ней долгожданную гнилость. Грохот и гром, серые цапли капель, сизое бурление всплесков - все бежит, кружится, ворочается, цепляется за углы улиц и домов, грызней выбивая непрочный камень из плохих жилищ. Вода холодна и чиста, как хрустальный взлет или фонтанный дребезг, она чиста, но поверхность ее взбита чьей-то грязной ногой, и потому врезается в бычьи пузыри окон белая пена. Растолченное море заливает рукава и штанины улиц, разнашивает взрывом воды их шаткую поступь и взмахом достает до плоских вымпелов флюгеров, разорванных громовым небом. Небо раскидывается подле вскинутых водяных рук - вопит, сверкает разрядами и сливается с грозным морем. Бушует гроза.

Старики говорят - гроз в Зонтопии не было испокон веков. У стариков шамкающие рты, пропахшие рыбой и железом, и они шепчут упорно: раньше никогда не было гроз, а город не стоял у подножия гор. Было только огромное белое поле на много миль вокруг. Поле, город и океан. Они правда этого не видали, им это рассказывали их старики, а тем старикам - старики стариков, могучие люди, видевшие самое начало Зонтопии и голой рукой могущие раздвинуть океанскую волну. Они плавали лучше, чем ходили, говорили подводным языком и никогда не видели гор - потому и не умели возделывать камень. Подле них был лишь океан - соленый и рваный, рыдающий и житейский, в котором они ловили морских гадов и жемчужины. В океане топили печали, в океане топили обиды, а с его брега подбирали гальку для обручальных серег и моллюсков для пропитания.

Потом сквозь океан проросли горы, и морские люди обмельчали, обветшали, разучились дышать волной. С горных вершин к ним, согнувшимся, пришла гроза. Она пробралась в Зонтопию издалека, из-за края мира, перетекая по остриям скал, как ток по железному проводу. За тем краем, на самом отшибе земли, жили и живут равнодушные люди с богом на горе. Их мало кто видел, про них мало кто слышал, и потому их мало кто любит, но они точно были, есть и будут - иначе неоткуда было бы тянуться горам. Это одна из трех заповедей - равнодушные мыслят, существуют, и от них вьется вечное омертвелое чудище горного хребта. Их бурые скалы - небольшие и плоские - зубьями стискивают сизые очертания Зонтопии, глотая пещерами сырой туманный воздух. По их каменным буграм сбегают вниз бурные ручьи с незнакомой рыбой, и вяжет камень красная плавкая водица. В водице рыбы не бывает никогда, как и не бывает ничего живого - она все растапливает в себе, распаленная. Водица свертывается на осколках гор, изредка лишь вымывая своим жгучим течением окраины. От нее в хилых рощах зацветают пожары, а в ручьях - зеленые камни. Их сначала звали почками, но правитель скорбно нашептал - _нефрит_. Слово это запомнили все, хотя совершенно этого не желали. Оно было неродное, странное, чужое, это слово, даже не чужеземное - _чужемирное_. Такого не хотелось держать в своей маленькой голове. Но слово было могучее, гнетущее - сильнее желания, - и оно врезалось в мысли против воли, расшивая собой дырявые кисеты памяти.

Вместе с низвергнутой памятью в Зонтопии всегда теперь разбивается река. Она стелется по камню, по грязной улице, по переполненным каналам, она глотает все вокруг и льется нескончаемым ливнем. Волна за волной, прибой к прибою, а камень улиц - в крошку, в серый сколотый лед. Дети верят - это Великий Зонт наплакал, юнцы хмыкают - климат, взрослые шепчут угрюмо - кара небесная, а старики говорят - это Великий Зонт наплакал. Потому что живем плохо, и нет в больше руках силы раздвигать волну. И Великий Зонт плачет от этого, плачет, и не закрывается никогда его отчаявшийся третий глаз. 

Люди молятся на Великого Зонта и сносят к его необъятным стопам ценности - серьги, ракушки, засушенных чешуйчатых зверей, железные монеты. В его силу верят, его исполинскую мощь чтут. Потому он и Великий Зонт - трехглазый, необъятный, видный каждому. А другой, невидимый - это просто правитель. Министры сквозь зубы зовут его Великим, но велик он только ростом. Во всем остальном он тих, неумел и угрюм. Он худ и бледен, и глаза у него только два. В него не верится и не дышится, и звать его _своим_ совсем не тянется душа. Он тоже чужемирный, и он не плачет по горестям этого мира - только по своим. А Великий - плачет. Плачет, потому что он - _их_ и _за них_ , и больно ему от страданий людских, и льется с ресниц его река, и торит вода устья и каналы на щеках.  
Правитель шепчет часто в пустоту, не показывая лица и тонким незримым пальцем обводя огромные заплаканные черты Великого: _медный всадник, медный всадник…_ Чушь. Какой же он медный, если он из камня, и какой же он всадник, если под ним нет коня? Откуда взял правитель медь среди копий рудокопов, где хлещут только железные реки? Что вообще такое медь? Почему она красная? Ее ведь никто никогда не видел, эту медь. Ее едят? Из нее строят дома или делают кирпич? Зачем она нужна на этом свете? 

Вместо чужеродной меди в третьем глазу Великого блестит нефрит. Его снесли сюда небритые добытчики, щерясь зубами, почерневшими от угля. У детей рот похожий - он полон железных зубов. Когда они вырастают, зубы у них сменяются костяными. Это совсем маленькие зубы, но их много и они остры, как хваткая рыбья челюсть.  
Говорят, у правителя зубы белые и крупные, как галька или черепки. Неизменные. Неправильные. “Правитель морщится часто”, - рассказывают министры друг другу, разбрызгивая по городу слух, - “Будто _они_ у него болят”.

Все знают, что худые зубы - у худых людей. 

Кость - не железо. Она крошится, и с этим крошением закрашивается душа кошмаром. Потому так угрюм и подавлен человек, уже прошедший молодость, но еще не застигнутый старостью. Если детеныш плещется в слезах Его и ему не страшно захлебнуться - соль его держит, соль с ним играет, соль его любит и целует вытоптанные в водной пыли стопы, - то срединного человека соль не держит, а разрушает. Он боится утонуть.  
Молодой - не такой. Молодой крепок зубом, хоть и запуган его предстоящей шаткостью, а у стариков и нет ничего, чтобы тревожиться - все сгнило под водой, обратилось в нефрит и ничто. Старики - как подводная порода. Они ничего не боятся и все знают. Они говорят честно: хорошей жизни - Великий Зонт наплакал, - и им нельзя не верить. У них глаза, как лужи, и в них отражается пустота мироздания. Мутному мирозданию задают вопросы, а оно отвечает угрюмо - _скоро погибнем._ В него ныряют, его просят - наведи счастье, - а оно бормочет: _наводнения никогда не прекратятся._ Мироздание ругают, пинают, грызут костью и избивают горной добычей, а оно все твердит - _погибнем, погибнем, погибнем._

И наводнения наступают.


End file.
